


Going My Way?

by jadehqknb



Series: Ship Fics [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Spilled coffee, kuroo in glasses, kuroo is a mess, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: What's black, white and brown all over? A handsome stranger's newspaper. Can Kuroo's day get any worse?





	Going My Way?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pepperfield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperfield/gifts), [Finnthebunneh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnthebunneh/gifts).



> This is the result of adorable headcanons shared by Finn in our KuroDai server that Relle enjoyed so much I asked Finn if I could write the fic for Relle's birthday. So, THANK YOU Finn for the cute inspiration and HAPPY (BELATED) BIRTHDAY RELLE! I hope this is worth the wait!

There’s nothing like a good cup of coffee on a cold morning. Kuroo had been looking forward to his, but now he’s rushing (in rush-hour no less). It’s a time he usually manages to avoid but today thanks to a faulty alarm and bad directions, he’s stuck smack dab in the middle of it.

People are everywhere and he’s struggling to make headway to the station, hoping for a delay so he doesn’t miss his train. One hand holds his rapidly cooling coffee while the other presses his messenger bag as close to his body as possible to avoid smacking it into his fellow commuters. Just because he’s in a rush, doesn’t mean he has to be inconsiderate of others.

After all, he’s a kind person.

Finally, the crowd parts enough for him to squeeze through and head down the stairs. And, as seems to be the way of today, the moment he finds a hole is the same moment someone steps into it and he careens into them. The flimsy lid on his coffee cup pops off, the cup up ends out of his hand and the black gold he so relies on for jump-starting his day dumps all over the unfortunate victim of his clumsiness.

“What the hell!”

“Oh shit! I’m so sorry,” he says, adjusting his glasses before frantically looking about as if a towel or napkins will miraculously appear. Not that they would do much good. The guys is covered, coffee dripping from his hair, sliding down his face and splashing on his white shirt, the splotches morphing into a Rorschach test that mocks Kuroo for his idiocy. A quick glance shows his jeans have also come to harm. He even managed to get it on his shoes.

Thank god it wasn’t fresh from the shop otherwise he’d have a burn victim on his hands.

The guy rubs ruefully at his shirt, only managing to spread the stains further. “Well, damn,” he mutters, but there’s surprisingly no heat to his tone.

“God, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t watching where I was going and there was an opening and I really, really didn’t see you. Shit, I feel awful.” Kuroo continues spouting apologies, desperately searching his bag for the pack of travel tissues he always carries.

A hand on his wrist stills his frantic movements. “It’s ok, man. I’m not damaged. Don’t worry about it.”

Kuroo just blinks at him. Then he’s elbowed rather roughly and stumbles forward, but the guy’s hold shifts to his shoulders keeping them from tumbling down the stairs. Good god, how many mishaps can he have today?

Another chuckle and then the guy lets him go, giving a small wave as he continues up. “Hope your day gets better,” he says before getting swallowed up by the sea of humanity still rolling around them.

He hopes _Kuroo’s_ day gets better? What kind of a guy who just had his entire outfit ruined by a frazzled, idiot stranger says that?

But he’s gone now and Kuroo has no choice but to keep moving, still ending up late.

That evening, safely tucked in his comfy chair with his lovely calico Fiona curled in his lap, Kuroo can’t stop thinking about the kind coffee spill victim. He has a quick eye for details, his mind unable to stop from absorbing them even when he’s in a frenzy of mental anguish and embarrassment. His clothes stick out in his mind first for obvious reasons. A white (brown when Kuroo was done with it) shirt, dark wash jeans, black sport coat, and red converses. His lips curl up at that; they were almost Nekoma red. Just like the sweater Kuroo wore today.

He closes his eyes, letting his mind’s eye trail up from the coffee stained shirt to the face above the collar. Brown eyes, he thinks, dark brown hair and the barest hint of a dimple when he’d smiled so ruefully. Now that Kuroo really thinks about it, the guy was damn attractive. Ok so maybe some details slipped by. Maybe his brain protected him from making an even bigger ass of himself.

And why is he even bothering thinking about this? It’s not like he can find him again. He may have just been in the area for the day. But Kuroo’s conscience won’t let it go so he keeps mulling it over, grabbing for any straw or loose string he can that will—

Newspaper.

The guy had been carrying a newspaper. And it looked to be the local one too from what he can remember.

Kuroo jumps up, dislodging Fiona who meows indignantly at him as he rushes to his laptop. Quickly he types in a search, wondering if what he’d heard about still existed. And there it was. Next to the train times, a section called ‘Going My Way’. Despite its cheesy title, it’s actually pretty clever, a way for commuters to leave notes to each other if they so desire.

Kuroo doubts their effectiveness but he knows he won’t sleep well until he’s tried everything he can to get back in touch with the guy.  

So, throwing caution to the wind, Kuroo draws up the request form and starts crafting his message. There’s only so much space allowed per commuter so he has to pick his words carefully.

 

**_To the guy in the red converses,_ **

**_This is the guy who ruined your clothes with rogue coffee on Monday morning at 8:00 AM in Shibuya Station. Ok, it wasn’t the coffee’s fault. I’m so sorry for what happened. I don’t know if we’ll run into each other again but if it’s part of your usual route I’d like to apologize properly since we were both in a rush. Pay for the damages._ **

**_-Clumsy coffee man_ **

 

After re-reading it at least three times, Kuroo pays the fee and hits submit. There’s no guarantee the guy will even see it much less reply but now he can rest easier knowing he’s done literally everything he can.

A few days go by with no reply and Kuroo tries not to let it worry him. It’s not something he should be worrying about anyway, but there’s this constant nag in the back of his mind. A simmering hope that won’t snuff out.

And then the reply comes.

 

**_To clumsy coffee man,_ **

**_Thanks for the message, but you really didn’t need to bother. I know it wasn’t on purpose, one glance at your frazzled eyes and bed head told me that. Maybe invest in a travel mug with a secure lid. But seriously, I’m fine, there’s no need to worry. The caffeine shower at least woke me up. Take care._ **

**_-Red (and brown) Converses_ **

 

Kuroo’s a mixture of pleased and disappointed. Cute and cheeky even through text, this guy seems more up Kuroo’s alley than expected. But that wasn’t the point of him reaching out, so he really should just drop it. But now he’s more intrigued. Wants to know more beyond a snarky reference to his hair (which is fabulous thank you very much) and subtle jab regarding his stained shoes.

So he writes again.

 

**_To red and brown converses,_ **

**_For your information, I was having a good hair day that day. But you’re right, I really should get a proper mug. How about helping me pick one out? Seeing as you're the expert in drink safety containers. We could even get coffee, if that’s not too much of a flashback for you._ **

**_-Clumsy (fabulous hair) coffee man_ **

 

There’s no reply. At least, not from Red Converses. There is, however, an interesting series of comments a day after his second request to meet him.

 

**_Re: Red Converses / Clumsy Coffee Man_ **

**_OMG these two are so cute. I think I saw when this went down and Clumsy Coffee Man looked so sad when Red Converse left. Maybe it was regret for what happened but I don’t know… I don’t even know why I’m replying to this except to say that if Red Converse reads this, Clumsy Coffee Man deserves the chance to make it right!_ **

**_-Curious (nosy) citizen_ **

 

**_Re: Shoes / Coffee_ **

**_How cute, do you think they met somehow? I don’t know if I missed Red Converses’ reply._ **

**_-Hopeful romantic_ **

 

**_Re: Cute disaster duo_ **

**_I saw this go down and omg it would be adorable if this is how they’ve met “the one”._ **

**_-Heart Eyes Mofo_ **

 

Kuroo’s smiles at the messages, amused and a little embarrassed but after all, he did place an ad in the public paper, so it stands to reason others would see it, read it… and comment. It’s just the same as any social media, he supposes, just slower since it’s in actual print.

It’s probably best to let it go when Red Converses doesn’t reply after a week but Kuroo just can’t.

 

**_To Red Converses,_ **

**_I don’t know if you didn’t see my last message but if you did and are worried that I’m a weirdo, you’re right. But I’m not dangerous. I’d just really like to make this up to you in person if you’ll let me. I’ll be at the stairwell entrance where I used you as a canvas for abstract coffee art on Saturday night at 7:00. I’ll be the guy with the most awesome hair._ **

**_-Clumsy (Hopeful) Coffee Man_ **

 

The big night arrives and Kuroo stands nervously at the point of meeting hoping Red Converses will actually show. He knows it’s a long shot and more than likely he’ll end up looking like a fool (especially since he decided to buy a bouquet of flowers last second). But still, he waits.

As 7:00 comes and goes, his hope begins to fade. Maybe he didn’t see the message? Likely as not he just ignored it and really, can Kuroo blame him? Just when he’s ready to give up and go home he hears a call of, “Coffee man!”

Kuroo stands to his full height, his face breaking into a wide smile when he sees Red Converses making his way through the crowd… carrying two cups of coffee. He barks his loud laugh before he can hold it back.

He extends his hand, accepting the coffee with thanks, then adds, “Ok, before anything else happens, my name is Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou.”

Red Converses (wearing what appear to be new ones now that Kuroo looks), takes his hand in a firm grip. “Sawamura Daichi. Looks like you weren’t kidding about the hair.”

Another laugh slips from Kuroo’s mouth. With a faint blush, he holds out the flowers. “It felt weird coming empty-handed,” he explains a little lamely.

“Why do you think I brought coffee?” Sawamura asks with a smirk that should be illegal.

“I thought it was because you’re a fan of irony.”

Sawamura (gosh it’s so nice to know his name) shrugs, a warm chuckle rumbling out of his very broad chest. His smile falls to something a little softer, maybe even shy. “Sorry I didn’t reply before. To be honest, I was kinda weirded out but my friends convinced me I was overthinking it.” He shrugs again, looking boyish and way too charming for Kuroo’s heart. “So, dinner?” he adds.

“Dinner,” Kuroo confirms, offering his arm which, to his absolute shock, Sawamura takes and they walk down the street together.

The following week, one last message appeared in the paper:

 

**_Re: Red Converse and Clumsy Coffee Man_ **

**_OMG THEY WENT ON A DATE!!!_ **

**_-Heart Eyes Mofo and Curious (nosy) citizen  (we didn’t know each other before this and ended up on a date of our own after they left)._ **


End file.
